


Zip-ties and a pink gag, makes an evening

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock loves calling her Princess, Dubious Consent, F/M, off screen consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: This is why Darcy shouldn't walk into garage on her own with flicking lights.





	Zip-ties and a pink gag, makes an evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> After all the help that Hkthauer give me while writing this fic, it would feel wrong if I didn't gift it to them, because it probably wouldn't of gotten done/written without them.
> 
> Please ignore the mistakes, It's late and I just wanted to post it.
> 
> This also the closest that ever written to smut and probably isn't very good, but I tried.

After a long day of work, Darcy was finally finished and walking through the garage, with her heels making clicks against the ground that echoed across the empty garage. Walking towards where she had parked her car earlier that morning, she noticed that the lights were flicking on and off every couple of second in the area she was a parked.

Just as Darcy pulled her keys out of her handbag, the lights in whole garage went out only for a few second, but that all that was need to. Within in those few moments in the darkness someone had snuck up behind and covered her mouth with a hand to stop her from screaming while the bicep and forearm of her left arm was trapped.

Then her other arm was pinned to her side by the person other arm that went around her waist tightly and then their hand slipped under her blouse before moving to her left breast, squeezing before pinching her nipple between their 4th finger and thumb through the fabric of the bra. While they were doing this, Darcy was struggling and screaming but the hand muffled any sounds she made.

She began to struggle even more when they picked her up and pushed hard up against wall, both hands were pulled behind her back and held together in one hand. It was only a couple of second later when she felt something slip over both wrist before feeling whatever it was biting at her skin.

With both hand secured in place back her back, one hand began to wonder over her body and they started kisses down the left side of her neck. Then the biting came as well as wondering hand slipped under blouse and bra as well, rolling her right nipple between their 4th and thumb again.

“Did you think for a second that I’d forgotten you, Princess” A gruff voice whispered in to her ear as just she felt another harder bite on her neck.

She knew that voice very well and that bastard was Strike Commando Leader, Brock Rumlow who was always touching and perving on her.  Knowing who it was now she struggled even harder, before being push against wall harder, stopping her from moving anymore, “Don’t be like that, you’re going to enjoy this Princess” He spoke, slipping his hand from her bra and down under her skirt.

After stroking the curve of her ass a few, Brock removed his hand under her skirt, making Darcy give a slight sigh but that was short lived when she found herself being spun around with her back being slammed against the wall.

Seeing him in front of her, staring down at her with a feral grin before removing his hand from her mouth and placed it under her chin tilting her head up and claiming her mouth his own, and kissed her with a bruising force.

While he was kissing, Darcy tried her hardest to struggle but with her arms tied behind her back and him against her, it was impossible for get away from him. Once he pulled away and looked down at her again with a grin.

Darcy watched as he pulled something his pocket, it was then dangle in front of her and made her sucked a breath in, as she looked at the pink ball-gag and then closed her mouth, refusing to open her mouth when he pressed the ball-gag against her lips.

“The hard away it is Princess” he said gleefully, pinching her nose closed and just waited till her mouth open. When she did need breathe, Brock popped the gag in her mouth, watching as her lips closed half around the pink ball.

Stepping backward from her, Brock admired his handy work so far, with her lipstick smeared across her lips and her mouth stretched around the gag. He was going to enjoy that little hot mouth of hers.

Stepping forward again Brock was still grinning as he invaded her personal space again and used his knee to inch her legs open enough, so that he could slip his hand under her skirt for the second time. Stroking his fingers over the satin pantie she was wearing and grinned at her finding that they were damp, “Well, well seem like someone is enjoying this” he said, as a quiet muffled moaned escaped from her lips.

After a few more strokes, Brock slipped his fingers under her panties and in to her warm tight pussy, making him groan as well, feeling Darcy clench around his fingers, “I’m going to enjoy fucking this little hole later Princess” he remarked, pumping his callous fingers a few times, making Darcy moan around the gag again before withdrawing his fingers and sucking clean.

After a few seconds of waiting, Brock pulled out a slim pink vibrator out of his back pocket before holding it in front of Darcy face, who’s eyes widen at the sight of the toy.

Staring at the toy she began to shake her head and struggle, trying to move away from him but found herself with a hand wrapped around her neck, pinning her to the wall, while STRIKE commando glared down at her, “You aren’t going anywhere, till I’ve had my fun Princess” he growled, baring his teeth ever so slightly at her, as he tighten his hand just a little before releasing her neck.

Pushing Darcy’s legs open again roughly, Brock lowered his hand her skirt and slipped the toy inside, causing her to rub her legs together. Kneeling in front of her, he began to caress her legs before pulling a large zip-tie out and placed it around her ankles then pulled it tight.

Standing up, he smirked at his little hostage, “Such a pretty little slut” he commented.

\----------------

Once sitting in the driving sit, Brock open the app that connect to the vibrator and began to play the playlist that he created especially for her. The first few songs that played made the toy pulse slow and low causing Darcy to moan softly, even if was muffled. As soon as the 4th song came on the pulses became stronger and rapid and had her squirming around the back seat as she arched her back as she got closer and just she was about to come, the song changed a slow and low pulses, denying Darcy of her release.

During the rest of the ride, Darcy was writhing in pleasure as pules kept changing between slow & low to strong & rapid, keeping her so close to the edge but never letting her come. So that Brock finally stop the car at their new location, Darcy had drool dripping from her lips and her face was completely red.

Opening the back door of the car and looking down at her, Brock could see that her pupils were nearly completely dilated before Darcy eyes locked on his and glared, “Princess you look good, I’m going to enjoy eating you” he smirked, as Darcy swore but the gag ball muffled it all.

After pulling her out of the car and then over his shoulder, he slapped her ass causing her to squirm which just made Brock laugh her reaction, as they entered the house that he taken her to.

Once they reached the bedroom, Darcy was thrown down on the bed on her stomach where she began to wiggle/worm her way off the bed, while Brock went to draw and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs.   

“Where do you think you’re going princess” he growled as he pushed her down in the mattress, then pulled a knife from his boot before dragging across Darcy skin, making her to stiffen not wanting to get cut.

Bringing the knife to her wrists Brock cut the zip-tie, then placed the leathers cuffs around both wrists before flipping Darcy on her back and stretching her arms up to the bed fame and attaching the other end of the cuff to the bed, “Look so good” he said licking his lips as he lent down and licked her cheek, before dragging his knife down the rest of her body till her ankles then cut the zip-tie off.

Reaching up and under her skirt, he grabbed her socking her wet panties and ripped them from her body, then discarded them to the floor, “Always knew you were little slut, who else would have soaking wet pantie like you did” he laughed as he placed the knife on the side table, “Just encase you misbehave Princess”

Running his hands up and down her legs a couple times before resting them on top of her thighs and squeezing hardest enough that it would leave marks and hopefully bruises, marking his property and making sure she knew it. Brock lent down and bite down hard leaving his mark on her upper inner thigh, making Darcy jump and scream around the gagball “Oh Princess, I own you now” he declared.

Sitting back up he ran his hand up her leg again, and pulled the little pink vibrator out getting a muffled whine from Darcy. Hearing that noise made him smirk as he discarded the toy, “Don’t worry, you’re be filled up real soon Princess” he chuckled after hearing her make a protesting noise while looking down at her.

Just as he spread her legs further apart and was just about to lean down, a meow caught his attention making him turn his head to see the Maine Coon sitting at the door, giving another meow, “Sorry pal, but there only one pussy in this room that need played with right now” he spoke, looking at Darcy before moving off the bed over to the door, pushing the feline out and locking it.

“So Princess, where were we” Brock said with a feral smile, making Darcy at him with wide eyes. 

* * *

 

It was early morning and sunlight was streaming through the windows with Darcy draped over the naked chest of Brock and stroked it a few times as she hummed in approval before moving her hand over to his right side and stroke his side finding his tickle spot as she called. After a few strokes and jerk, a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Princess” a growl warned her, “Don’t”

Not heeding his warning, Darcy waited a few second before doing it again with more strength behind, causing him to jerk more what was followed by another growl and with her now on her back while Brock was now hoovering her above, with both hands pinned either side.

“I warned you, naughty girls get punished and you’re about to be punished princess” he promised her while glaring down at her,

“Do your worse, Commander” she challenged, with a mischief shining in her eyes.

“You’re going to regret that Princess” Brock declared.


End file.
